


Song

by birdybirdnerd



Category: Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: Gen, i love having to give a name to a canon character bc theyre not given one themselves, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdybirdnerd/pseuds/birdybirdnerd
Summary: Solara has a song for all those who can hear.





	Song

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing i wrote to pass the time on the long drive to gulf shores. was inspired by a line from amnesia i saw while rereading and rewriting it, though i cant remember that line anymore

Solara sang, to those who could hear. 

At night, or near death, when one was closest to the other world, you could hear Solara sing to you. An ancient song, older that the universe, older than time, that hummed in your bones and sang through your soul. 

It was a melody for the gods, a lullaby for the dead. It sang them to sleep like a mother singing to her child. 

Abigail sang it, near every night, to her young son. She knew each note perfectly, each lilting section of the melody imprinted in her brain longer than she could remember. And she could remember everything. 

She sang it, whenever he felt afraid, or restless, or in pain. It soothed him, calmed him, healed him, as any ancient song of the universe would. It lulled him into a quiet sleep, where his dreams were of another world, one he couldn't remember. It called to him, Solara did, yearning for him in each of its notes, but it could not have him, not yet. 

Abigail sang to her son, and Solara sang to him too, and the boy was instilled with the strength he would need for years to come, someday. 

For Bobby Pendragon would someday save the universe, but he couldn't do that unless he heard it, first.


End file.
